Are You having a Good time?
by The Familiar
Summary: A rewrite of the rewrite of untitled2. Just read it, please.
1. Chapter 1

as I said in the summary, this is a what if? version of Untitled 2. The first part is almost exactly the same, so you don't need to have read Untitled 2 to understand the story.

I have had comments that Zim and Dib are Out-Of-Character. My response to this is: Of course they're out-of-bloody-character. It is many many many years into the future. Zim's life had been destroyed by the tallest telling him the truth, and Dib had years of having everything he knew laughed at and destroyed by everyone he knows. If you don't fully understand this, please, read and absorb the flashback in paragraph 2.

Note: People and things change over time. nothing stays forever. and this is a NEW IMPROVED version of the story, new and improved thanks to a comment that got me over my laziness and made me re-write the story that I knew was bad. Thanked comment maker is DreadfulBeautifilLuv22. The Familiar, signing off.

--- -- -- - -- - --

'Fuck it, Zim. My day was absolute shit, and I do not want to hear any shit from you'. Zim sat curled in the corner of the couch in the flat that he shared with Dib, fearing the anger that was to come. 'If I hear even a whimper from you, you won't be able to walk for a week.' Saying that, he punched Zim in the face, and proceeded to take his rage out on his smaller flatmate.

After Zim had been beaten nearly senseless, Dib picked him up and threw him into the kitchen area saying 'I'm hungry. Cook me some pasta.' Zim nearly shuddered at the thought of water, but was thankful he had been spared from worse.

-----

The next day zim was sitting on the tattered couch, watching some day-time tv, and thinking about how his life had become a total mess.

It had all started seven years ago, when they were both in hi-skool. Dib had hit puberty hard, and though he was at least 6-feet tall and good looking, he was still rejected by the entire student body. Zim hadn't grown at all, and had had to suffer through years of teasing, bullying and abuse. Most of the came from Dib, who used Zim as a way to vent his own frustrations.

One day, during senior hi-skool, when Dib was about 17, he had found Zim alone around the back of the skool. Zim had his back to Dib, who grinned at this perfect opportunity. Dib had been planning on just beating Zim up, maybe breaking a few bones, doing things like that. When Dib had Zim underneath him though, the plans changed. Memories of girls laughing at him, of never having a date to dances, of being ridiculed and humiliated came surfacing. So, as he had Zim under him, he decided to have a bit more fun then just beating him up.

Dib had punched Zim in the face, to stop him from thinking of protecting himself, and had held Zims' hands up to his neck, crushing his windpipe with his weight. Zim couldn't remember much after this, because everything had become blurry, but he remembered the human pulling his pants down and forcing something into a hole he had ignored up until then. He remembered that the movement had hurt him, but that had slowly died away as it became lubricated with his own blood, changing to a difeerent pain as the open wound was rubbed. He remembered that the human had injected some water based substance into his body, and it hurt so much he would've screamed if he had had any air to scream with. All he could do was lie there and wait for the substance to drip out of his body, where it burnt his legs.

When Dib was finished he had told Zim 'Tell anyone about this, and I WILL make the world see you're an alien.' When Dib found out about Zims' exile, it became 'tell anyone about this and I won't protect you anymore.'

By the time Dib was ready to leave the city, Zim had become so downtrodden and scared of Dib he didn't even think about arguing. Not even when Dib destroyed his base and Gir, and forced him to move to a dfferent town with him.

Zims life after moving had become an endless stream of abuse and rape. The only time he had any vairiety was if Dib got sick and had to stay home from work, or if he ever was allowed to go out and get shopping. Which was almost never for both actions.

He would have loved to kill himself, but Dib kept anything that could be used like that out of his reach, and he stopped seeing the point of killing himself. Dib would probably find someway to either bring him back to life or would do terrible things with his body. Not that he hadn't tried to kill himself. He just healed too damn' fast for anything minor to make any difference. He had tried cutting his wrists once, but Dib just forced him to clean all the blood off the floor. He had succeeded in killing himself that one time, he had hung himself using some rope Dib tied him up with sometimes. But when Dib came home and cut him down the PAK reactivated him, leaving him with a stiff neck and sore throat, plus all the bruises from when Dib punished him for the act of rebellion. It also made Dib more aware of what he left in Zims reach. Locks were placed on almost every door that might contain something Zim could use against himself and if he wanted to open the doors, he had to beg Dib for the key.

To get away from depressing thoughts, he watched daytime tv. Right now Orpah or something was on. The hostess was talking about todays show. 'Are you being abused by your partner? Meet four people who went through abusive relaionships and will talk about it today.'

Zim watched the show intently. At the end the hostess said 'if you are being abused by your partner, don't suffer in silence. Tell someone about it, contact the police or phone the National Abuse Helpline.' Zim turned off the tv. He had never thought of what he had with Dib as a relationship before. Should he tell the police about Dib? But then who would look after him? How could he get a job without any form of human identification? He just didn't know what to do. Dib had so much control over him.

-----

When Dib got home that night, Zim was standing inside the door.

'I want to leave, Dib'

Dib laughed at him, and held open the door. 'You can leave anytime you want. Just don't come crawling to me when people discover you're an alien. I hope you enjoy scientists, Zim, because you'll be seeing alot of them if you leave.' He saw the hesitation in Zims eyes. 'Good to see you've seen sense' he closed the door. 'I learnt of a new trick today Zim. Take your pants off.'

'No.'

'We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way' he cracked his knuckles to emphasize "hard."

Zim was starting to feel scared. Whenever Dib learnt of a new "trick" it was always painful for Zim. He didn't want this life. Scientists wouldn't be half as sadistic as Dib was. Zim leapt for the door, pulling it open and jumping outside before Dib could grab him. He didn't know this city well, but as he was running down the stairs he was confident he could find a policeman somewhere. He puhed past people in the streets, getting startled cries because he was definately an alein. He hadn't seen his disguise in years, Dib had hidden it from him.

There! A black and white car with POLICE written on the side. He banged on the door and started screaming. 'Help me! Don't let him get me!' He knew Dib would be chasing him. He had to be. Zim started to cry as he banged on the door. 'Don't let him hurt me again' he said, sobbing. He collapsed to the ground. 'I don't want to be hurt again.'

The police man got out of the car and looked at Zim, but didn't know whether he should arrest it for being an alien, or help it because it was obviously upset. His decision was made when a young man came up from around the group of people watching the scene. 'I hope he's not annoying you, sir. He's my younger brother and he has a skin condition that causes him to have hallucinations and become delusional. He didn't take his medication today.' The police man looked between the young man who had come up, and the crying thing at his feet that had started to mutter 'no, no, no, no, no' over and over again. 'Well, make sure he has his medication. And try to stop him from causing any trouble.'

'I will, sir. Come back home, Zim.' He grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

BACKATTHEFLAT

Dib pushed Zim up against the wall, with an arm against Zims' neck holding him up. 'What the hell do you think you were doing pulling that stunt.'

'You said I could leave any time I wanted.' Dib pushed his arm further into Zims neck, blocking off any air.

'Well I lied. You are MINE Zim. You can only leave if I get bored with you. And if I get bored with you, I'll kill you so I can pull the pieces apart.' Zim was gasping for breath. 'You can't leave Zim. If I'm stuck here in hell, you're going to burn with me.' He dropped Zim on the ground, then started to kick him in the chest, yelling insults at him and ignoring the cries of pain Zim made as ribs cracked and bones broke under the viscious onslaught.

A thudding came from next door. 'Keep it down in there! I'm trying to watch the game!'

'Sorry Sir!' He picked Zim up by his shirtfront. 'See what you did, Zim? you made that man lose track of the game.' Zim could only whimper and vomit up blood onto Dib.

'Uhhh' Dib said, dropping Zim. 'You disgust me. Go clean yourself up, and get rid of this mess, before I have to do it myself.'

Zim nodded and went to clean himself off with the burning water, but it was better than when Dib had done it for him. He had nearly drowned and burnt to death. It wasn't an experience he would like to repeat.

--- -- --- - - ---- -

Fridays were always the worst, though Saturday morning and Saturday night were bad as well, with Sunday morning being a close third. On Friday Dib always went out for a drink with the people he worked with. A drink that usually turned into seven, with Dib getting turned down by every chick at the bar and being laughed at by his colleagues for his inability to secure a one-night stand. So by the time Dib finally made it back home he was usually drunk, pissed and horny, none of which were good things for Zim.

Zim had been thinking, as he normally did, about his life with Dib. The best chance he would have to get away would be when Dib was drunk. He had slower reflexes then, and wouldn't be able to catch up with Zim if he ran, he just had to hope Dib didn't catch him, because who knows how terrible his punishment would be. He would be able to get out when Dib was opening the door, so that's why Zim was standing by the door at 1:40 on a Friday night/Saturday morning, listening for Dib to come up the stairs and open the door.

Footsteps dragged on carpet and sounds became muffled because concentrating on them was too hard under the alcohol, scratching at the keyhole as he tried to figure out which hole the key went into, and opening the door widely so he could stagger into the room and shut the door behind him. Zim. Where was the little green bastard?

'Zim? Zim, where are you? Get here now Zim, before I make you suffer for trying to hide from me.' But Zim had already left the building.

-- - --- - -- -- --- - -- -

Where could Zim go? He was already out of the building and running. He couldn't go to the police, they'd just send him back to Dib, and he didn't want to die. He didn't know anyone here, he couldn't contact any other Irkens to help him, the only thing he could do would be to keep running and hope Dib never found him.

How far could he run though? He hadn't had any exercise in a long ime and was already starting to feel puffed. Plus his body still hurt from when Dib had punished him on the day he ran away, plus almost every day since then. His ribs were still broken. Maybe he didn't need to run. Maybe he could just find someplace safe and hide. The car came out of nowhere and Zim saw everything go black.

-- -- -- - -- --- ---

'Oh my God. I think you hit something.'

He stopped the car.

'Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. I hope we didn't hit anything. Dad's gonna fucking kill me. He doesn't know I took it. God, I hope we didn't kill anyone. Will the insurance cover the damage?'

She got out of the car and ran over to the body. 'I think it's a kid. Shit! It's not breathing! Do you know CPR?'

'Yeah' he ran over to the body, and knelt down beside the girl. 'Pretty odd looking kid. Thank God. He has a pulse. I'll do CPR while you call an ambulance.' She phoned for help while he breathed for the body.

The ambulance came two minutes later.

They placed Zim on a stretcher and told the kids to follow them to the hospital, then sped off at a speed nobody could hope to follow while staying within the legal speed limit.

Inside the ambulance they were quite surprised when Zim coughed up blood inside the respirator. Not only because he was alive, but also because his blood was green. They rolled him over on to his side (not that he was really on his back, because of the PAK) and removed the respirator so he wouldn't choke and drown on his own blood.

Zim heard people make noises at him, and he figured he was somewhere bright, but every time he opened his eyes all he saw were blurry shapes and whiteness. Whiteness, bright lights, lots of pain, he thought he was in a lab being tested on by scientists in white coats.

'No, no, no.' he repeated, struggling to get away. The noises surrounding him became soothing, trying to quieten him. Of course they would try and make him quieter. It would be easier to dissect him then. Any protests he was about to make were cut off by choking on blood and losing consciousness.

'Oh thank God he's asleep again.'

'I know. I don't want to have to sedate it. It's not really human.'

'Yeah. We might kill it by trying to make it better.'

'But its still got to have the liquid drained off its lungs.'

'If it has lungs. Lets leave that to the surgeons.'

'Yeah. We just have to keep it alive until we reach the hospital.'

'Why do we even bother trying to keep it alive?'

'Bcause if anything dies, we don't get paid. When it gets out of the ambulance it can die, but I want to get the extra money.'

'Yeah. Hey look! We're there'

'Finally.'

They wheeled the stretcher into emergency and left all the problems of performing surgery on an alien up to them.

-- -- - -- --- --

Yes, I rewrote it using a what if scenario. What if the policeman had've believed Dib. Special thanks to the reviewer who was worried that it was going to happen.

Note: Rape is not about the sex, it's about the power. Now, doesn't that help to explain things a little? Dib doesn't see it as having sex with Zim, he sees it as showing how much more power he has than Zim does. Later on he does do it for the sex, but having sex with Zim is also showing him how much power over him he has. So the enire "romantic" situation between Zim and dib is all about the power. realise that and understand the story.  
In a nutshell: Dib has sex with Zim to reieve his frustrations with his life, and to show dominance over Zim. Zim didn't fight it because of depression, and when he had gotten out of the depression, Dib had too much power over Zim, so Zim couldn't fight back. When Zim realised his life was in Dibs control, the depression came back. 


	2. Chapter 2

'Yeah, I recognise that kid. He's got a skin condition.'

'A skin condition? Really? How do you know him?'

'Came running up to me on the street one day, asking for help. His brother told me about the skin condition. He needs to take pills.'

'I may not be an expert on these things, but I think his "brother" was lying to you.'

'Why?'

'I know of no "skin condition" that could cause that sort of pigmentation, his organs aren't the human norm, and his blood is unlike anything found on this planet. Look at him! He doesn't even look human.'

'It was a convincing arguement. I'm a policeman, not a dermatologist.'

'I think you should arrest his "brother". Look at this' She handed the police man a piece of paper.

He read the paper. 'How could anybody do that to anything so small?'

'I know. Disgusting isn't it? And it looks like that treatment may have been going on for years.' She stroked one of his antennae. 'Poor little guy.'

'I'll get onto this straight away.'

'Good thing you're being quick, he's getting transferred to a military base tomorrow. And I thought that stuff usually took months?'

'Yes, but what if its' people declare war on us for not doing anything about it? Then it would be me the whole world blames.' He left the room as the nurse agreed with his insight.

-----AFEWWEEKSLATER-----

Zim opened his eyes and sat up, noting the strange surroundings. Had he been asleep? No, Irkens don't sleep. The last thing he could remember before waking up was running away from Dib. Dib had been chasing him again, calling him an alien, and Zim had escaped into his base, to work on the mutant vermin idea, again, and to inform the Tallest of his progress.

He shook his head. His Pak was telling him that had been exactly 7 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days ago. Where had he been in the ensuing time?

He accesed his PAK memories. 7c/: MEMORY BLOCKED. He tried again 7c/: MEMORY BLOCKED.

'But, a memory block only happens in cases of extreme trauma. Maybe something happened to my tallest? I have to find out!' He called out his communicator, ignoring the voice that said he couldn't, and tried to contact his base. It wouldn't respond. He tried to contact GIR, but GIR wouldn't respond either. He decided to call Skoodge and Minimoose up in his space station.

'Skoodge, can you hear me?' He asked, keeping his voice down. He didn't know where any humans were, and he didn't want them discovering he was alive.

'Zim? I thought you were dead? Where have you been?'

'I don't know, Skoodge, but could you get me? I'm in a human habitation of some kind, maybe a filthy, germ-ridden science institute. My PAK blocked my memory. Are the tallest still alive?'

'Yes, they're alive, but Zim-'

'Good, you can tell me later. Just hurry up and get me out of here.'

'Yes, sir. I'll follow your PAK signature to find you. Minimoose!'

'Meep?'

'Locate Zims' PAK coordinates.'

Zim ended the transmission, and went to the door. Putting an ear? up to it, he listened to what noises he could. He heard a few mentions of "contagious diseases" and two people outside the door moving slightly. That wasn't any good. He pulled his X-ray glasses out of his PAK and looked through the door.

Outside there were two humans in military uniform, and more humans in white lab coats. Scientists? Were they planning to take out his squeedily-spooch, or test infectious diseases on him? He needed to escape. The glasses fell off his face.

He looked around the room. It had no windows, dingy green walls, a flourescent light in the ceiling, and no way for him to escape, except through the door. And beyond the door were soldiers and scientists. He could always kill the soldiers and scientists, but they would make good slaves for the empire.

The door opened while he was contemplating the problem the door opened and a scientist came into the room. He opened his mouth to scream, but Zim shot him using a spider leg. That had been good. He pulled a large gun out of his PAK. There were so many humans he could kill as many as he wanted to, and there would still be plenty of slaves for the Tallest.

He shot the two guards outside the door, and an alarm went off. Soldiers came running out from everywhere. Zim grinned. This would be fun.

-----AFEWHOURSLATER-----

Skoodge had managed to locate Zims' position and had piloted the Voot cruiser there. It was a small concrete bunker in the middle of a snowy desolation in the top North-West corner of the continent of America. He believed the locals called it Alaska. He blasted open the door of the bunker and stepped through. There were human blood stains everywhere. He fliched away from them. Disgusting...

There were still some screams in far off parts of the building. It had been dug into the ground, so could go on for miles. He followed the screams, knowing that where there are screams, there is usually Zim.

After 30 minutes of walking Skoodge turned a corner and bumped into Zim. He didn't really bump into Zim, he actually bumped into the dangerous end of a great big gun Zim was holding.

'Zim, is that an escher gun? They were outlaw-'

'Skoodge, you've finally arrived. I was waiting for you for ages. Now, we have to get out of here. I think I may have opened a door I shouldn't have.' He motioned behind him.

Skoodge looked behind Zim. There was an open door. On it was marked "Dangerous, do not enter without potection" and "Contagious Diseases", plus numerous signs with skulls and crossbones on, big red exclaimation marks, and other things to warn that doom will happen if the door is open.

'I don't think their diseases have any effect on Irkens, but I don't want to be here with all these dead humans.'

Zim started to take the lead on exiting the building, but Skoodge pushed his way in front of Zim, saying that he knew the way out, and if Skoodge led, they could escape quicker. What he didn't mention was that Zim was wearing a hospital gown, and he really didn't want to see that part of Zim. 


	3. Chapter 3

-----10 YEARS LATER-----

Zim sat on a tropical beach, in a beach chair, watching the sunset. After he and Skoodge had gotten back to the space station, Skoodge had explained to Zim about how the Tallest had exiled him to Earth, in much nicer words though, so Zim wouldn't go into shock. It had still taken quite a while for Zim to come out of his denial about it and accept that they had abandoned him to this planet. By accept, he only tried to call them every 5 weeks instead of every five minutes, and he didn't spend the rest of his time huddled in a corner saying 'I'm a good soldier, I'm a good soldier' over and over again.

He was almost back to his normal insane self, and learning that he had killed all the humans had helped. Who would have known that something called the Ebola virus could do so much damage, especially coupled with another thing called the Black Death and a stupid thing called the Human Bird Flu. There were no human birds, there were only humans and birds. They were, no, had been so stupid they couldn't even tell what their own race was.

He looked over at Skoodge, who was sitting on a beach chair next to Zim and drinking a margarita that had been served to him by Mini-Moose.

'You know what, Skoodge?'

'What?' Skoodge asked, knowing the answer he was going to get, and had gotten every other time the question was asked.

'This planet's much nicer without the people.'

From the bushes behind them, something watched, and waited.

-- - -- -- ----

doom, doom, doooooom! Who's watching them? why did I put that part in? Will I make this chapter longer? All that and more answered in... The Sequel!

Nah, I'm just kidding. There will be no sequel. I will never answer those questions. Or any other question you care to ask me.

as I said in chapter 1, all has been explained, even if you have to think of the explaination yourself. Don't go back and check it, just accept that I said it.

And I must give a big thank you to all 4 people that actually stuck around to read the entirity of this story and my authors' notes. You are my true inspiration, and what I keep churning this thing out for. Wipes tear from corner of eye.

If I decide to re-do this again, please kill me. 


End file.
